Missed You Like Crazy
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: You may want me to be happy in your absence, but I'm never going to be alright. All I ever want is to be with you always. I Miss You and I Love You.
**I'm back with another one-shot. Someone requested Baymella and I was so excited to write this so lets get started...**

 **I apologize in advance for any mistakes... sorry.**

 **I own absolutely nothing... obviously**

* * *

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late" WWE/NXT diva Carmella said to herself as she sped into the parking lot of the arena Raw would be held from.

Carmella parked the car picked up the flowers she brought and literary ran into the arena. She had to hurry up and see Bayley before she had her match with Naomi on Raw.

Its been 4 weeks since Carmella had seen Bayley and it was killing here. Since WWE unexpectedly sent her to the main roster, Carmella barely had time to see her best friend.

Carmella missed Bayley. They used to spend everyday with each other but now that she was on the main roster Bayley hardly found the time to call Carmella every day.

To be honest Carmella and Bayley were dating. They started dating in September of 2015 and have been inseparable ever since.

Carmella missed Bayley's kisses, they're midnight cuddles, she missed eating breakfast with her in the morning, she missed they're afternoon walks around the PC ( **WWE Performance Center** ), she missed goofing off with her in the ring, she missed tagging with her at live events.

But she missed her hugs most of all.

She missed when Bayley would hug her in the morning. She missed when Bayley would hug her during practice at the PC. She missed when Bayley would hug her after they made love.

She missed Bayley so damn much.

Carmella ran threw the halls as she searched for her girlfriend. She looked like a crazy person but she didn't care. She needed to find Bayley.

Finally after she thought she looked everywhere she sat down on a crate. Where was she? She looked in catering, she looked in the Woman's locker room, she looked in the medical room, but she couldn't find her.

Right when Carmella was about to head back to the Woman's locker room someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you looking for someone?" She heard WWE legend Road Dogg Jesse James ask.

"Yeah I'm looking for Bayley. Have you seen her?" Carmella asked.

"Yeah, she's at Gorilla waiting for her match to-"

"Thanks bye"

Before Road Dogg could even finish, Carmella was already running down the halls again. But this time she knew where she was going.

As she got closer she could hear Naomi's music begin to play. That meant Bayley was about to go out there so Carmella started run even faster.

But by the time she got there it was too late. Bayley was already out there making her entrance.

"DAMN IT!" Carmella yelled as she slammed her hand down on a nearby table. The people standing around gave her strange looks but she didn't care. Now she had to wait ten more minutes until Bayley came back. And Carmella HATED to wait.

So she just decided to wait in the locker room.

Once she got there she sat the flowers down next to Bayley's things and sat down on the floor. As she strolled through her phone the door opened and in walked Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch and the WWE Divas Champion Charlotte.

"Hey Carmella!" Sasha said as she leaned down to hug her.

Charlotte and Becky also gave Carmella a hug as they sat down to talk.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Becky said.

"Yeah, I came to visit Bayley. I haven't seen her in such a long time" Carmella replied.

"Oh cool, she was constantly complaining about how much she missed you" Charlotte mentioned as she started to put her things in her bag. "So I'm glad you're here"

Carmella smiled. Bayley missed her just as much. "I can't wait to see her!"

The girls continued to talk as they watched the match. Unfortunately thanks to Tamina, Naomi picked up the win. But it was a good match and Bayley had nothing to be ashamed of.

A few minutes later Bayley walked into the locker room. "Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Hi Bayley!" Carmella squealed.

"Oh hey, Carmella" Bayley said as she started to get her clothes out. She grabbed her stuff then headed into the showers.

Everybody watched her with a shocked look on their face. They thought she would be so happy to see Carmella, but apparently not...

"WAIT A SECOND!" Everyone heard Bayley yell as she ran back out to the locker room.

"CARMELLA!" She yelled as she ran to her.

"Hi Bayley!" Carmella yelled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you!" Bayley said as she finally let go of Carmella.

"I missed you too. Here I brought you these" Carmella said as she handed her the flowers.

"Awww, thank you!" Bayley said as she took the flowers. "They're beautiful"

"Why'd you buy her flowers?" Becky asked.

Carmella looked at Bayley as Bayley looked at her. Not two many people knew that they were dating. The only ones who knew where Enzo Amore, Big Cass, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Sami Zayn, and Finn Balor.

Enzo and Cass knew because they're the ones who convinced Carmella to ask Bayley out.

Triple H and Stephanie knew because when you date someone in the company you have to tell them.

And Finn and Sami found out when Carmella got jealous with the way Finn and Bayley acted with each other at live events and the way Finn would constantly tweet about her. She lashed out at him when he Sami, Carmella and Bayley were all out eating lunch together.

Of course Sami and Finn were wondering why she yelled at Finn before leaving the restaurant. So Bayley had to tell them they were in a relationship before running off to find her.

But other then them nobody else knew. They all just thought they were super close friends.

"What? I can't buy my bestie some flowers?" Carmella chucked nervously.

"I didn't say that, I've just never heard of it before" Becky said.

"I just wanted to get her something special" Carmella explained.

At first it looked like everybody brought what she was saying and moved on but Charlotte wasn't believing her.

"Nah...I'm not buying it. What's going on?" She said.

Bayley looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You think something is going on just because I brought her flowers?" Carmella asked.

"Not really... but I can tell something is going on by how you two are acting"

Bayley and Carmella looked at each other. Of course Charlotte would figure it out. Charlotte could read people like no one else. It was a gift that couldn't be taught.

"What do you mean?" Carmella asked.

Becky and Sasha glanced at each other then at Charlotte. This was getting interesting.

"Well for starters, Bayley was contently talking about you on the road, she legitimately talked about you everyday. Sometimes it looked like she was going to cry. Then Road Dogg told me that you were running around her looking for Bayley like a manic. He said you kept repeating "Gotta find her" over and over again..."

"And you think something's going on just because of that?" Becky asked.

"Bayley was also moaning Carmella's name in her sleep" Charlotte smirked.

"Ooooh..." Sasha laughed.

Bayley's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as Sasha continued to laugh. "Its not funny, Sasha"

"...sorry" Sasha apologized even though she continued to giggle.

"Ok, you're right, Charlotte. We're dating... now what?" Carmella confessed.

"Nothing. I'm happy for you two" Charlotte said.

"Really?" Both Bayley and Carmella asked.

"Yeah, you two are adorable, plus now that you're finally here maybe Bayley will let me sleep at night" Charlotte chuckled.

"Thanks Charlotte" Bayley smiled as she gave her a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us, Bayley?" Sasha asked.

"Because I thought that you would be ashamed of me. I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore because I liked girls..." Bayley confessed.

"Are you serious?" Sasha asked. "Bayley. Love is love. It doesn't matter if you love a man or if you love a woman, as long as you're happy we're happy. That's all we ever wanted for you"

"She's absolutely right. And besides, you're with Carmella! And she's one of the sweetest girls I know. As long as she makes you happy we're happy" Becky added.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet! I love you guys" Bayley said as she gave them a hug.

"Alright" Becky said as they pulled apart. "I need to go find Dean"

"He's probably with Roman" Sasha laughed.

"He's always with Roman..." Becky said as she left.

"I don't know how Becky can sit in a car with those two... she must be in love.." Sasha chuckled.

"Or she's just crazy" Charlotte suggested.

"Yeah... that too. Well Xavier's about to make another episode of up up down down so I better go" Sasha said as she kissed Bayley on the cheek before leaving.

"What about you, Charlotte? Do you have anywhere you need to be?" Carmella asked.

"Not really... but I'll leave since you want me gone so bad" Charlotte said as she got up to leave.

"We love youuuuu" Carmella sang as Bayley giggled.

"I know. Love you guys too" she said before leaving.

"We need to find her a boyfriend" Bayley said.

"Definitely" Carmella agreed. "You did great against Naomi tonight"

"Thanks, Tamina hits hard though" Bayley laughed.

Carmella laughed as she gave Bayley a kiss on the cheek. "You should go shower so we can leave"

"Oh yeah..I'll go do that" Bayley said as she left.

* * *

When Bayley was done, she and Carmella went back to the hotel. At first they were going to go to the bar with their friends but decided to go to there room instead. Besides, Dean, Roman, Seth, and The Usos were all there and that was never a good thing.

Naomi told them how crazy they were...

Carmella unlocked the door before they both stepped into the door. Bayley put her bags and flowers down before jumping on the bed. Carmella giggled as she laid down next to her. "You tired?"

"Nope. I just couldn't wait to get in bed and cuddle with you" Bayley said.

"Awwww, I missed this" Carmella said.

"Me too. And I'm really glad we got to tell the girls about our relationship. Those three mean a lot to me and I really care about what they think"

"I know what you mean, no matter what I will always listen to Zo and Big Cass's options. They mean so much to me" Carmella agreed. "But none of that matters right now. All that matters is you and me"

"You're right. Lets just enjoy this moment together" Bayley sighed as she held Carmella tighter.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Carmella kissed Bayley on top of her head as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **If you want a one/two-shot just send me a PM. Check out my profile page for people I don't write... thanks.**

 **So I wanted to write a one-shot were the 4HW and Carmella try to find Charlotte a boyfriend but I couldn't think of anybody to pair her with. So if you have a suggestion just let me know.**

 **I only have two more one-shots to write. I have another AJ Styles/Sasha Banks plus I have a Team B.A.D One-shot to do.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a nice review! And remember..Hate ain't nothing but love disguised as jealousy -Enzo Amore.**

 **Later!**


End file.
